


Mr. Novak

by sarahwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Minific, SPN - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahwinchester/pseuds/sarahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been neighbors since Dean was a baby. Their relationship is simple: Cas, the young high school teacher, makes the pies, and Dean, the scrawny 14-year-old, eats said pies. </p><p>Then one day the Winchesters decide to move home to Kansas, and Dean is heartbroken. When he shares a tearful last pie with his beloved Mr. Novak, he confesses his giant crush and asks for a kiss goodbye. Cas obliges because Dean is so young and cute (honestly, who could resist those freckles and that cracking voice?), but leaves Dean disappointed with a chaste kiss to the forehead.</p><p>Years later, Dean knocks on Cas' door, no longer the short and skinny kid Cas once knew. With his tall, muscular frame and rumbling voice, Dean turns his neighbor's world upside down with one simple sentence:</p><p>"I'm ready for my grown-up kiss now, Mr. Novak."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Novak

“Bye, Mr. Smith!” Dean called out to the bus driver as he flew down the steps. He didn’t wait for a response as he adjusted his backpack and sprinted down the street. Flinging the front door open, Dean dropped his bag on the kitchen table and turned around to leave again. John looked up from the paper he was reading, slightly startled.

“Hey, Dean. I-"

“Hi Dad! Bye Dad!” He shut the door behind him and ran across the street to Cas’ house, mouth watering already. The front door was unlocked as usual, and he walked right in.

“Hello, Dean. Right on time,” Cas called from the kitchen where he was bent over the oven, pulling out a fresh-baked cherry pie. Dean sat at the table and politely waited for Cas.

“How was school?”

“Oh, you know, same as always. Stupid teachers teaching stupid stuff. It’s all pointless,” Dean answered distractedly, eyes fixed on the steaming pie.

“Hey, I’m a teacher! Does that mean I’m stupid?”

“No, you’re a cool teacher. I wish you were my teacher. Will you be my teacher?”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, maybe in a few years. How old are you now? Fourteen?”

“Almost fifteen,” Dean stated proudly. “Only three months until my birthday.”

“Ah, yes. Pretty soon you’ll be an adult, out wreaking havoc on the world,” Cas teased. He pulled out a knife and started slicing the pie. The sweet smell of cherries permeated the air and made Dean’s stomach growl. He stood up and got the milk carton from the fridge, pouring two glasses and taking them back to the table.

“Yeah, sure. But you’ll be my teacher, right? When I’m older?” Dean asked eagerly, an excited sparkle in his eyes.

“I don’t see why not, as long as I’m not dead by then.” Cas got two plates and carefully served the hot pie.

Dean laughed and took one of the plates. “You won’t be dead, you’re only 26.” They sat down across from each other and ate the pie in silence. “You make the best pie ever, Mr. Novak,” he said after a while.

“Thank you, Dean.”

*****

Their after school pie sessions became a tradition during the school year. Dean would come over as soon as he got off the bus, Cas would have a fresh pie on the table, and they would talk for an hour about school, girls (and sometimes boys), and everything else that a fourteen, now fifteen year old would want to talk about. Cas really took a liking to Dean, and Dean developed a bit of a crush on his older neighbor.

One afternoon in late May, Dean did not show up after the last day of school. Cas waited in the kitchen with an uneaten apple pie for over an hour before he began to worry. He shoved the pie in the fridge and walked over to the Winchesters’ house. John opened the door before Cas could even knock. He was carrying two large boxes that blocked his face, making Cas wonder absently how he could see where he was going.

“Hey, Cas. What can I do for ya?” John asked after setting the boxes down next to his Impala.

“Uh, I was just looking for Dean. He didn’t show up at my house today and I was worried.”

John sighed and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. “He’s closed up in his room. We told him a while back we were gonna move back to Kansas this summer, but he didn’t take us seriously until he saw the packed boxes when he got home from school. If you wanna talk to him, go for it. But he hasn’t spoken a word to anyone yet.”

“Okay, you know where to find me then.” Cas walked into the house, a little bothered by John’s lack of concern for his son. He made his way upstairs and knocked on the door covered in AC/DC and Led Zeppelin posters. “Dean? Can you open the door please?” After a few moments he heard movement behind the door, but no answer. “Fine, I’m coming in.” He twisted the knob and the door swung open, revealing Dean’s lanky figure curled up on the bed.

“Go away, Dad,” he grumbled. Cas had to bite his tongue to keep himself from smiling at Dean’s adorable voice crack.

“I’m not your Dad.”

Dean sat up quickly and wiped at his eyes. “Mr. Novak?! Why are you in my room?”

“I was worried when you didn’t come over after school today and I came to check on you. What’s going on?” He moved over to the bed and sat down next to Dean, who took that as his cue to tell Cas the whole story about moving back to Kansas and not wanting to leave him – because of the pie, of course.

“And so that’s why I’ve been in my room all day. But I haven’t been crying,” he adds quickly. “I don’t cry.”

“Of course not,” Cas assured him. But he noticed the tears bringing out the green in Dean’s eyes, and the red nose that made his freckles more noticeable. “Why don’t you come over to my house for one last pie? I have ice cream, too.”

Dean perked up and smiled a little. “Okay, yeah.”

The two got up off the bed and made their way across the street, where they enjoyed the best pie yet and talked for hours about a new house, new school, and new friends, but never about the one friend Dean was most upset about leaving behind.

*****

The next morning, Dean knocked on Cas’ door for the last time. When it opened, he was pulled into strong arms that he enjoyed for a few moments before pulling back.

“I just came to say goodbye,” Dean said, voice cracking. Cas nodded knowingly.

“I have something for you.” He held out a fresh cherry pie in a little to-go plate, and Dean took it gratefully.

“Thank you. This means a lot to me.” Dean smiled sadly at the pie in his hands. “I need to tell you something, but it’s a little embarrassing.”

“It’s okay, go ahead,” Cas encouraged him.

“Ikindamighthaveabitofacrushonyou,” Dean admitted in a rush, cheeks flaming. Cas smiled and put his hands on Dean’s shoulders.

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens. I’m flattered that you feel that way.”

Dean sighed and smiled, relieved to have that off his chest. A moment later, John called him from the car that was waiting in front of the house. “C-can I have a kiss, maybe?”

Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll see each other again, okay? This isn’t goodbye.”

“Okay,” Dean replied quietly. “Thank you for the pie.”

He fled to the car before Cas could see him cry.

*****

Five long years later, Cas is sitting at his desk grading papers when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and takes his glasses off, setting them down. As he walks toward the front of the house, he looks out the window and tries to see who’s knocking. All he sees is a large, muscular figure silhouetted by the setting sun, and a black car parked in the street.

When Cas opens the door, the man turns around and smiles. Cas is caught off guard by the man’s familiar features, then yet again by his immediate attraction to the stranger.

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Cas asks, blushing when he realizes he spent a good twenty seconds giving the man an appreciative once-over.

“Mr. Novak, it’s me,” the man says in a deep, attractive voice. Cas cocks his head in confusion. “Dean, I’m Dean Winchester. Don’t you remember me?”

Cas’ eyes widen and his heart stops beating momentarily. “Dean?!”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Dean grins and pulls him into a hug. Cas closes his eyes and inhales the sweet masculine scent, then pushes Dean away when he remembers that _this is his kid neighbor!_

“Wow, you got…” _Hot? Sexy?_ “…tall.”

Dean shrugs. “I’m twenty now, Mr. Novak. And look at you, you don’t look anywhere near thirty-one.”

“Thank you. Um… You wanna come in? I can make a pie.” Cas steps back and lets Dean in.

“Pie sounds perfect, thanks.” Dean walks into the kitchen and takes his usual seat at the table. Cas stares at him in shock for a moment before setting about making a pie. They keep up awkward small talk as Cas makes the pie. He frequently glances over at Dean, still amazed by how freaking _hot_ he looks in that worn leather jacket and faded jeans.

“Why do you seem so tense?” Dean asks, making Cas jump. “It’s almost like I make you nervous,” he says with a sly grin.

Cas shakes his head. “No, I just have a lot on my mind.” He bends down to put the pie in the oven and when he stands up again, Dean is leaning against the counter. He tries desperately not to stare, but fails. Again.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. Teacher stuff.” Cas scoops his finger through the extra pie filling and brings it to his lips to taste it. He hears a small groan and abruptly turns to look at Dean, instead running into a wall of solid muscle.

“You know what’s been on _my_ mind, Mr. Novak?” Dean asks huskily. He towers over Castiel, who has to crane his neck to meet Dean’s mischievous green gaze.

“W-what?” Cas croaks out. The heat stirring inside him is impossible to ignore now.

“You. For five years, you’ve been the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the morning, and my last thought when I fall asleep each night,” Dean growls, backing Cas up against the wall. “It’s been absolute _hell_. And now? You wanna know why I’m here?”

Cas nods.

Dean moves impossibly fast as he pins Castiel’s hands to the wall above his head. He presses his hips against Cas’ own, allowing him to feel the hardness in Dean’s pants. Cas watches Dean through lust-clouded eyes, not caring enough to protest. His gaze drops to those pink, kissable lips, and Dean grins.

“I’m ready for my grown-up kiss now, Mr. Novak.”

Cas moans and suddenly those lips are on his, practically devouring him. The tip of Dean’s tongue teases his lips and he opens up, giving Dean better access. Suddenly his mind is spinning as the taste of Dean invades his mouth, and their tongues battle for dominance. Dean releases Cas’ hands to grip his hips, pulling them flush against his own. He groans as Cas begins to grind against him, making his already tight pants even tighter.

Dean pulls away, gently tugging Cas’ lower lip between his teeth. “I’ve been waiting so long for this, Mr. Novak,” he whispers. Cas fists his hands in Dean’s hair and brings him back for another scorching kiss. Dean runs his hands over the curve of Castiel’s ass, then grips the backs of his thighs. “Jump,” he says into the kiss. Cas obeys and wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, never separating their lips.

Dean carries Cas through the house and eventually finds the bedroom. He stumbles to the neatly made bed and they fall onto the mattress, Dean on top. Cas looks at him with those heartbreakingly blue eyes, wide with excitement and desire, and Dean falls for him a little more.

“Clothes. Off. Now,” Dean demands, pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Cas follows, then turns his attention to the sculpted chest and abs above him. He runs his hands over the soft skin, marveling at the smooth muscles shifting under his touch. Dean moans softly and captures Cas’ lips again. The kiss deepens as Dean starts working on undoing both their pants. Cas moves to the side and nips along Dean’s jaw and down his throat, smiling when he can feel the rumbling growl of approval. Dean finally gets his pants undone and sits back to pull his own and then Cas’ off. The smaller man lays propped on his elbows, smiling.

“What?”

“Nothing, just admiring the view,” Cas replies cheekily. Dean chuckles and crawls back up the bed, bracing his hands on either side of Cas’ head. He lowers his body until there’s no space between him and his lover. They kiss again, with a heat that releases all the pent-up sexual frustration that had been present since Dean knocked on the door.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk,” Dean growls into Cas’ ear. “and then I’m going to do it again, and again until you can’t speak from screaming my name.” Cas moans and arches up against Dean, searching for release. Dean takes his time, kissing and nipping his way from the sensitive spot under Cas’ ear, down his throat and chest, and further until he’s blocked by plain white boxers. He lifts Cas’ hips and slides the boxers down, allowing his rigid length to escape. Cas whines when the cool air hits his hot skin.

Dean tosses the boxers across the room and lowers his head to skim his nose across the creamy white skin of Cas’ inner thighs, eliciting a whimper from the older man. Dean smiles and continues teasing the skin everywhere except where Cas needs his touch most. Finally, after several minutes of torture, Dean gives one long, slow lick up the underside of Castiel’s cock.

Cas gasps and tries to push his hips up toward Dean’s mouth, but strong hands keep him anchored to the mattress. Dean runs his tongue over the head and along the slit, and the delicious noise that Cas makes causes his own dick to twitch.

“Dean,” Cas moans breathlessly. He looks down and immediately finds those wonderful green eyes staring innocently at him from under dark lashes. As he watches, Dean takes his entire length into his mouth, and Cas can feel himself hitting the back of Dean’s throat. He moans again as Dean deep throats him twice more. Cas shuts his eyes and weaves his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling hard.

Dean moans, causing a vibration to travel down Cas’ cock and through his entire body. Cas arches his back, head falling back into the pillows. He pulls at Dean’s hair, trying to get him to stop.

“I’m so close, you have to stop,” Cas begs breathlessly. Dean obeys, pulling off of his cock with a shameless pop. He hops off the bed and Cas sits up, reaching for him. “Wait, where are you going?”

 Dean smiles and bends down to get his little bottle of lube and a condom from his jeans pocket. “Relax, I’m coming back.” He joins Cas on the bed again and pours a good amount of lube into his palm, then rubs his hands together to warm it. “Ready?”

Cas nods and shifts back on the bed, spreading his legs. Dean smiles and settles over Cas, then leans down to kiss him. “I’ll take it nice and slow. Just tell me if you want me to stop.” He kisses Cas again, slow and deep, while inserting one slick finger into him at the same time. Cas tenses up and he stops until he feels the muscles relax again. “You okay?”

He nods. “I’m fine. You can keep going.”

After a few minutes of pumping one finger in and out of Cas, Dean adds another and pushes them in knuckle deep , then curls them inward. Cas moans and pushes against Dean’s hand.

“More, Dean. Please,” he begs. Dean is happy to oblige. He scissors his fingers and Cas moans again, louder this time. A swell of pride rises in his chest at knowing he’s the cause of that wonderful sound.

Once four fingers have been easily worked in and Cas is a moaning, writhing mess, Dean pulls out and sits back. “I think you’re ready.” Cas is too blissed out to respond. Dean smirks and rolls on the condom, then covers his length in lube. He strokes himself a few times before lining up with Cas’ gaping hole.

Cas looks up at Dean with blazing eyes and hooks his ankles behind Dean’s back, pulling him closer. “Get. In. Me. Now.”

Dean growls and enters Cas in one quick thrust, bottoming out and groaning at the slick, tight heat that surrounds his cock. “Son of a bitch,” he hisses, holding still to keep himself from coming already. Cas has his eyes closed, and Dean kisses him to get his attention. “Eyes open. I want you to watch me while I fuck you.”

Dean pulls out almost all the way and snaps his hips forward, eyes rolling back in his head at the pleasure. Cas whimpers and Dean repeats the motion, his thrusts getting harder and deeper every time. He can feel the tension building in the pit of his stomach, but he holds back.

Castiel screams when Dean finally hits the sweet spot. He angles his hips and rams his dick deeper and faster, hitting Cas’ prostate every time.

“That’s right, who’s my little slut,” Dean growls with another hard thrust. “You like being fucked rough, don’t you? You like when I split you open with my big cock?” Cas moans at the filthy words and grasps at the bed sheets with tight fists, unable to hold himself back anymore.

“D-Dean, I’m gonna-“

Dean reaches between them and jerks Cas’ cock in time with his thrusts, and Cas screams his release as his vision blurs and he experiences the most mindblowing orgasm of his life. Cas’ muscles clenching around Dean’s dick sends him over the edge, and he comes deep inside Cas, yelling his name. Dean collapses on top of him, both of them breathless and shaking and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. He eventually pulls out of Cas and rolls off of him, his entire body feeling like jello.

After a few minutes, the entirety of what Cas has done finally sinks in, and he can’t bring himself to care. He turns to Dean and kisses the younger man passionately. “Thank you,” he says in a gravelly voice.

“No, thank _you_ , Mr. Novak,” Dean replies with a cocky grin.

“Cas.”

Dean looks confused. “Huh?”

“Call me Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Instagram for updates on new posts! @smut.natural


End file.
